Family
Family is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It premiered on September 7, 2013. Official Description Dr. Bethany Ravencroft lures Bruce to the Argus Club in an attempt to steal the Soultaker Sword. Katana rescues him and, in the process, Bruce reveals that he is Batman. Plot The episode opens with Batman and Katana surrounded by League ninja. The two defeat several ninja but still more keep coming. The fight pauses at the arrival of Silver Monkey. He offers them both quick deaths if they yield now. They pass. Silver Monkey throws a smoke bomb that envelops the heroes and signals his ninja to finish them. The assassins advance into the cloud of smoke, triggering a flashback to six hours earlier. Bruce and Bethanie Ravencroft are on another date and she urges him to join her at the Argus Club. He declines but she is still insistent. Meanwhile Katana waits in the limo, playing a video game. Suddenly it is revealed that Silver Monkey has gotten into the back seat without her realizing it. The two have an intense battle withing the small confines of the car. He manages to pin her and says that all he wants is the Soultaker Sword. She answers with a head butt. Eventually Katana is kicked out of the limo and Silver Monkey delivers a final ultimatum before tossing a fire bomb into the limo and vanishing. Later that evening, Katana goes to Alfred with news of what happened. The two finally decide to admit everything about the Sword and the League to Bruce. Alfred admits to betraying Bruce's trust and tenders his resignation, which Bruce accepts. Katana protests and Bruce accepts her resignation as well and warns both of them to be gone by the time he returns. He leaves for Bethanie's apartment and she urges him again to join her at the Argus Club. This time, he accepts. The two arrive at the Club mansion and, once inside, Bruce is immediately ambushed by ninja, Silver Monkey appears from the shadows, and Bethanie aims a crossbow at Bruce. It seems that she and Silver Monkey are together and the League has set a trap for Katana. Back at the Manor, Katana has just finished packing and is about to go out to her taxi when her phone rings. The caller is Silver Monkey, who tells her that he has Wayne and to bring the sword to the club within the hour. Tatsu rushes out on her motorcycle as Alfred looks on. At the Club, Bruce fishes for information but only receives threats from Bethanie and Silver Monkey. Just then, Katana bursts into the room with the sword. Silver Monkey demands it but Katana orders him to release Wayne first. Silver Monkey counters that she is in no place to negotiate and reveals a large squad of ninja that have surrounded the room. Bruce breaks the standoff by loudly announcing that this has nothing to do with him. Silver Monkey replies that he is right and, seizing the crossbow from Bethanie, shoots Bruce in the chest, knocking him out the window. Enraged, Tatsu lunges at Silver Monkey with the Soultaker but is blocked by two ninja. As she continues to engage the ninja, Bethanie admonishes Silver Monkey, saying that he told her that Wayne wouldn't have to die. He coldly replies that if she misses him, she can join him. However, Bruce opens his eyes and gets up, revealing that he had armored himself under his clothes. As he rises, Alfred walks up carrying a suitcase containing the Bat Suit, revealing that the two had had this planned all along. Katana continues to battle the ninja but is being worn down. Fully suited up, Batman arrives to her aid. She welcomes him to the ninja but asks that he leave Silver Monkey to her. This brings us to where the episode began as more ninja approach and Silver Monkey throws the smoke bomb. In the noxious smoke, the two heroes are quickly overcome and the Soultaker sword is seized. A ninja brings the jade blade to Silver Monkey who plans to demonstrate its power by taking their souls. Batman and Katana counter that the same fate will befall him when Lady Shiva betrays him. Silver Monkey replies that, now that he has the sword, Lady Shiva is no longer a threat. Just then, Lady Shiva herself enters the room. Shiva casually tells Silver Monkey that she had known all about his plans to displace her and take over the League but considers it no threat. Silver Monkey orders the ninja to seize her but none of them move. They fear her more than him. Two darts are shot into Silver Monkey's neck and the ninja enclose in on him. While he staggers under the effects of the darts, a ninja grabs Bethanie and moves her away. Silver Monkey puts up a valiant fight but, with the drugs of the darts coursing through him, he soon falls. Through all of this, Batman has managed to retrieve a vial of acid from his belt and uses it to eat through the cable that binds his hands. Lady Shiva takes up the Soultaker sword and moves towards Bethanie. Bethanie pleads with her, saying that she never meant to betray her, that it was all Silver Monkey's doing. Shiva ignores this and recites an incantation that causes the runes on the green blade to glow. From the blade a green beam shoots out and envelops Bethanie. Her soul is forcefully drained out of her and siphoned into the blade, leaving her body a withered husk. Lady Shiva assures Silver Monkey that she isn't dead but imprisoned within the blade and that he will not be joining her in the sword, as her plans for him are much more interesting and painful. As Silver Monkey is dragged away, Lady Shiva prepares to use the sword on Batman and Katana. However, Batman reminds her that she forgot about the rocket. As she asks, "What rocket?" Alfred fires a rocket into the building, taking out a large part of the ceiling. Batman breaks his weakened bonds and frees Katana. The two battle Lady Shiva's ninja together and manage to land several blows on the Lady herself but she summons several archers that hold the duo at bay while she makes her escape on a helicopter. Batman tosses a smoke canister that covers their run to the Batmobile and they make their escape. Batman drives Tatsu in the Batmobile. She complains that he is holding her against her will and he tells her that she can get out if she wants. She says nothing, and they arrive at the Bat Cave. He brings her to the Bat Computer and reveals that he is aware of her past with the League and the fire she set to stage her death and escape with the Soultaker Sword. He also knew that Bethanie Ravencroft was working with Silver Monkey to leverage Bruce Wayne for the sword. He used Katana to turn the league against itself, and it worked. Katana is furious. She admonishes Batman, saying that Bruce Wayne is dead, Ravencroft's soul taken, and Lady Shiva has the sword. She states that, at this point, his hands are as dirty as the League's. She turns to go and Batman offers to show her one more thing. He then removes his cowl and reveals his identity to her. She is struck speechless and he tells her that he regrets what happened to Bethanie and that together they will get the sword back. Alfred enters the Cave as Bruce reveals that the actions of this night were her final test and she aced it. They officially welcome her to the family. Characters Heroes *Batman *Katana Villains *Silver Monkey *Lady Shiva *League of Assassins *Dr. Bethanie Ravencroft Others Trivia *Bruce Wayne revealed to Tatsu that he is Batman and Alfred revealed that he is his partner. *Lady Shiva makes her first physical appearance. *The League of Assassins have the Soultaker Sword back. Gallery Lady&Monkey.jpg|Lady Shiva Introduced Imae2223.jpg|Get Ready for the fight of your Lives! Ooooh!!!.jpg|Batman watching the Soultaker Sword in action Revealed.jpg|Tatsu discovers Bruce Wayne is Batman Videos References Watch Beware the Batman episode 7 season 1 – Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 1